Company Flux
by ObeSlifRa
Summary: Three boys out for revenge, abduct the Kaiba brothers. As a result, he'll need all the help he can get to get Mokuba and himself out of their clutches. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or the cards the characters use (except Implosion in the Cemetary, which I do own). The bulk of the game play in this story will be based on the series and not the trading card game. Only if a card has not been in the series will I use the trading card game rules. If the duel goes differently than how the trading card game manual states a duel or card should go, the series handles it differently, thus I use rules of the series over the manual.

Setting: After the Waking the Dragons series.

_**Company Flux **_

_**Chapter 1**_

The school bell rang, signaling the end of school for the day. All the students ran to their lockers and left once they had all they needed to take with them.

Joey Wheeler and Yugi Moto were two of the first out of the school.

"That jerk!" Joey was venting, "Did you see that Yug? Boy if I see him again-"

"Relax Joey," Yugi said, "you already spoke to the principal about him punching you, so just let the school worry about it now."

Joey wanted to listen, but his anger was burning. "How can I do that? When someone punches you, it's not something you forgive easily pal."

"I know Joey, but-"

"I wish I could've seen that."

Yugi and Joey turned to face behind them. There stood Seto Kaiba, grinning menacingly.

'Great,' Yugi thought, 'just what we _don't_ need right now.'

"You want some Kaiba?" Joey asked in a wild rage.

Kaiba laughed. "Please, you're so pathetic that fighting you would be a waste. Besides, I wouldn't want to take away your attackers glory by beating you twice as hard."

Just then, Tea and Tristan came over to Yugi and Joey.

"Hey guys," Tristan said, "we were looking all over for you." He then noticed Kaiba. "Oh, it's _you_."

Kaiba turned around. "My thoughts exactly. Now, if you dweebs will excuse me, I actually have a life to lead. Goodbye losers." With that, Kaiba strode away, proud and erect with a smile on his face.

"Man that guy can drive someone nuts." Tristan said.

"Quiet guys," Yugi said suddenly, as if he were giving a warning.

:"What is it?" Tea asked.

Yugi was gazing in Kaiba's direction. "You see those two figures behind Kaiba? It looks like they're following him"

Joey, Tristan and Tea looked, and indeed, they did see the two figures. They were covered in shadow, and were silently following Kaiba.

"You think he knows they're there?" asked Tristan.

"I don't know," Yugi replied, "but if looks are any indication, I think Kaiba's about to be in big trouble. I think I should follow them, make sure Kaiba doesn't get hurt."

"After all the trouble Kaiba's put us through, you think I'm gonna help _him_ of all people?" Joey asked.

"No one said you had to come along Joey," Yugi countered.

Joey was silent for a few seconds, and then finally replied. "Alright, but I'm only going because I want to see Kaiba get what's his."

Yugi knew that it was Joey's anger talking. But he also knew that Joey meant he would come with them. He had never let Yugi down before, why should he now?

Immediately after, Tea and Tristan agreed to go with them. In seconds, they were following the figures who were trailing Kaiba.

A mile away from the school, Kaiba stopped. He stood still. It was as if he knew he was being followed. Unlike near the school, there was no traffic here. He turned to face behind him. No one was there. But when he faced back in front of him, a figure in black stood before him.

"Hello Kaiba," a rasp boy's voice said.

Kaiba wasn't scared. "What do you want?"

"We want you."

This voice came from behind. It was a voice with a texture of a girl's voice, but it was still masculine.

"For what?" Kaiba still wasn't scared. "Get some army uniforms and maybe we'll talk. Goodbye."

Kaiba tried to go around the man in front of him, but he blocked him. Kaiba tried again, and was blocked a second time.

"Maybe we weren't clear before," the figure in front said, "you're coming with us."

"Sure I am." Kaiba said sarcastically. He uppercut the figure in front and he went tumbling. He then elbowed the figure in his rear in the stomach. He bellowed in pain, and Kaiba tried to run. But the figure Kaiba punched had recovered and was grabbing Kaiba's stomach.

"Do what we say or you'll never see your brother again!" he commanded.

As if the switch controlling Kaiba's adrenaline rush were turned off, Kaiba stopped. "What did you freaks do with my brother?"

"He's safe," replied the figure Kaiba had elbowed, "If you want him to stay that way, you'll come with us."

Kaiba stopped. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see when we get there."

"I don't like surprises. Tell me now!" Kaiba commanded.

"Too bad, 'cause you're getting one whether you like it or not."

Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea had hid to avoid being detected when Kaiba had looked back. They were behind a building in which anyone in Kaiba's direction couldn't see them, and it was here that they heard everything that was said.

"What do you think those guys want?" Tea asked, worried.

"Who knows," Tristan replied, "all I know is if those guys do have Mokena prisoner, they must want it really bad."

Joey looked to see what was going on. About three yards away, they were leading Kaiba ahead. Anger was showing all over Joey's face. When he said he had wanted Kaiba to get what was his, this wasn't what he was referring to. "Tristan, Yug, if we act quickly, we can still catch them. On my signal, we attack."

"No Joey," Yugi said, "I'm sure there is more to this matter than this encounter is showing. I suggest we keep following them, and then take it from there."

The others agreed, and they did. Fortunately for the four friends, the figures didn't force Kaiba into a car, nor did they walk fast enough to have been cut from sight.

After what seemed like an eternity, the figures led Kaiba into an abandoned luxury home. It was made of orange brick, with a roof consisting of grey shingles, a red door and windows at the edges facing out front.

"Looks like this is the place," Tristan said.

The others gave a nod.

"Tea, you have your cell phone right?" Yugi asked her.

Tea shook her head. "It's charging at the house."

Yugi looked at Joey and Tristan, who both shook their heads.

"So what now?" asked Tea.

"Tea," Yugi said, "Find someone who can call the police. Joey, Tristan and I will go in and see if we can help Kaiba."

Tea nodded. "You can count on me, though with how little people are around, it may be a while."

"Fine," Joey replied, "just go before we lose those guys."

Tea left, and Yugi, Tristan and Joey approached the house. They opened the door, and quietly snuck in.

"If this is your lair, I'm not impressed."

Kaiba's voice had said, not too far away. He must've been talking to those figures.

"He's close." Joey whispered.

They cautiously approached the doorway to the next room. Neither Kaiba nor the figures were there. They cautiously proceeded to the next doorway. They heard voices, so they stopped and cautiously took a peak through the doorway. They could see three figures a fair distance in front of them, Kaiba being in the center.

"We got him bro," the figure on the left said.

"Excellent work," a figure now became partially visible on Kaiba's right side. "You seem shorter than I was expecting."

Joey looked at Yugi and Tristan. "I know that voice,"

"Where's my brother?" Kaiba asked commandingly.

"Put on the tape," the new figure ordered the one on the right.

"That's the guy who punched me earlier in school." Joey explained to his friends. "And I thought _I_ got it bad with this guy, Kaiba's got it much worse."

Yugi gave a nod just as they heard the sound of a television turning on. On the television screen, Mokuba Kaiba appeared, with two men covered in black behind him a fair distance in both corners or the screen.

"Mokuba!" Kaiba exclaimed.

"Seto," Mokuba said almost through tears. "I'm safe and I haven't been hurt. Big brother, help me, please!"

The screen went blank.

"You rotten snake," Kaiba sneered. "Where is he? Where are you holding him?"

The newly emerged figure laughed. "Since you can't do anything about it, he's in our other lair a half mile from here."

Kaiba sneered. "If you do anything to my brother-"

"I know, we'll rue the day we were born. Like your brother said on the tape, he's safe and unhurt."

In the doorway, Tristan pulled his head back from the door. "I wonder what-" Tristan stopped midsentence.

"What is it Tristan?" Joey asked doing the same.

Tristan bent over and picked up a magazine. "It's a magazine, with an address on it that _isn't_ this one! And to top it off, it's only a few blocks away."

Yugi pulled back and looked at the magazine.

"You think this could be where they're holding Mokuba?" Joey asked.

"Could be," replied Yugi. "Tristan, go to this address and see if it will lead you to Mokuba."

"You got it." Tristan quietly left.

Once Tristan made it out safely, Yugi and Joey continued listening in.

"So, what is it you punks want?" Kaiba asked, impatiently.

"Want?" the lead figure said, "I want you out of the picture. You ruined my family's life, and I promise you I will have payback!"

"I hate to burst your bubble," Kaiba said, "but we never met before, so I couldn't have ruined your life or your family's, as much as I'd want to."

"True, we've never met, but you've still ruined our lives. You remember Bernard Monte?"

Kaiba's face remained serious, "Yes, Kaibacorp wasn't able to afford all the workers it had, so I had no choice but to fire him." Then a light bulb flashed in Kaiba's head. "You're related to him aren't you?"

"I'm his son, Reginald Monte. After you fired him, he tried looking for a new job to take care of my brothers and me, but no one would hire him. My dad became a horror to live with afterwards. He couldn't provide for us, and it ate him up. My brothers and I each got jobs to pitch in, but we couldn't afford all the bills. A month went by, with no luck in getting a new job for my dad. The next day, I came home to find his lifeless body on his bed, his arm clutching an empty container of sleeping medication. You were the cause of my dad's death Kaiba, and I'll make sure I get revenge."

"Yeah, that's great and all," Kaiba said, hiding his fear and anxiety. "But so far, all you've done is bore me. How are you planning on getting this 'revenge?'"

Reginald smiled. "I am going to put you in the same position you put my father in, by taking away your job. You are going to give me Kaibacorp, turn over all ownership titles and profits to me. If you don't, you'll lose something even more important... your brother."

Anger filled Kaiba's face. "You monster. Leave Mokuba out of this. _I'm_ the one you have a problem with, not him!"

Reginald was silent.

Kaiba sneered. "Fine, I challenge you to a duel. If I win, you release Mokuba, and then _maybe_ I'll listen to what you want."

Reginald sneered. "Kaiba, I accept. However, if _I_ win, I get Kaibacorp. But be advised Kaiba, I'm not going to be your only opponent."

The two figures on Kaiba's sides approached Reginald, and stood about a half a duel stadium's width away from him. Then all three took out their duel disks and activated them.

"Three against one?" Kaiba asked. "That's ridiculous."

"Too bad, because that's how it's going to be."

In the doorway, Yugi's Millennium Puzzle glowed, and Yami, the spirit of the ancient pharoah was now in control of Yugi's body. He stepped out from his hiding place. "Reginald, I'll be Kaiba's partner for this duel."

Then as if on cue, Joey stepped out. "Make it a three on three."

The three men gazed at Yugi and Joey, as Kaiba turned his head. He could not believe what he was seeing. "Yugi, Wheeler, what are you doing here?"

"Saving your kiester from the fire." Joey replied.

Yugi walked to Kaiba's left, Joey to Kaiba's right, each standing in the same position as those next to Reginald, but yet distant.

Reginald laughed. "Very well boys. Kaiba will need all the help that he can get anyway. However, since it's a three on three duel, how about we each start off with 12,000 lifepoints, just to be fair?"

Kaiba, Yami and Joey gave a nod of agreement. "Fine." Kaiba replied.

"Good. So Joey, the stomach feeling any better?"

"Much. And believe me, Yugi, Kaiba and I are gonna whip your kiesters all the way to Mars."

"We'll see," Reginald said.

All six of the duel disks around each duelist's hands set for the duel. In seconds, all six boys said in unison, "Let's duel!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

"I'll start," Kaiba said. He drew his card and looked at the six cards in his hand. 'Alright, I already have one Blue-Eyes in my hand. All I have to do is sacrifice two monsters to summon it. Once I do, I'll really give Reginald and his cronies a good show.' "I activate the magic card Polymerization to fuse the two Thunder Dragons in my hand, so I can form the Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon." Two green dragons emerged, and then they merged together in a circular pattern into an even bigger dragon, one which was a much lighter shade of green with two heads, giving a roar once it was formed. "Then I'll place one card face down and end my turn."

"Fine," Reginald said. "Horris, your turn."

The figure to Reginald's right gave a nod. "Yes, brother."

"These cronies are your brothers?" Kaiba asked.

Horris sneered. "Hey, ya don't like it, tough." He drew his card. "I summon Cannon Soldier, in attack mode." A purple machine with arms with turquoise hands, two legs on which it stood and a cannon on top of its head appeared. "I then place one card and end my turn."

As he drew, Yami said, "My move," and looked at his hand. 'Hm, I wonder why he played Cannon Soldier in attack mode. It only has 1400 attack points, what's he planning? It must have something to do with that face down card he played. I can't attack this turn since it's the first round, but after that, we'll find out soon enough.' "I play my Horn Imp in attack mode," A tan, human sized monster appeared. "Then I'll add to its power by playing my magic card, Horn of the Unicorn, which raises my Imp's attack strength by 700 points," Sparks emerged from the Imp's horn as the Horn Imp's attack power jumped from 1300 to 2000. "Then I'll play one card face down and end my turn."

"Then I guess it's my move," Reginald's other brother said. He drew his card and smiled. "My name's Jackal, and I won't be easy to defeat. So for my move, I play Muka Muka in attack mode." A hideous green, purple and brown thing that looked like an oversized insect appeared. "Then I'll place one card face down and end my turn."

Joey grinned. "Then look out boys, 'cause now it's my turn." He drew his card. 'Kaiba and Yugi both made good moves, so now it's time for me to continue where they left off. "I'll summon my Axe Raider, in attack mode." a man wearing a yellow, red and purple suit of armor and yellow helmet appeared. "Next, I'll increase his strength by 800 attack points thanks to my magic card, Lightning Blade." Sparks surrounded the Axe Raider's sword as his attack points jumped from 1700 to 2500. "Then I too leave one card face down and end my turn."

Reginald smiled. "Finally, my turn. You're all going down," Reginald drew. "I activate Card Destruction. This forces us to discard our entire hands to the graveyard, and then draw the same number of cards from our deck."

'No, my Blue-Eyes,' Kaiba thought.

"Now everyone, discard your hands."

Everyone did, and then redrew the same amount of cards from their deck. Reginald looked at the five new cards he had drawn, and a smile instantly crossed his face. "It's time for you to witness the power of a force that is truly... unstoppable."

"Get on with it already will you?" Kaiba asked.

Reginald's grin grew. "As you wish, I activate the magic card, Contract with Exodia."

Fear spread across Kaiba's face.

"What does Contract with Exodia do?" asked Yami. Though he wasn't scared like Kaiba was, he was getting anxious; for he had never heard of this card before.

To Yami's surprise, Kaiba was the one who answered. "Contract with Exodia can only be activated when all five pieces of Exodia are in the graveyard. Then he can summon Exodia Necross to the field."

A look of astonishment crossed Yami's face. "He's actually planning to discard all five pieces of Exodia?" 'This Exodia Necross must be powerful if he's giving up an automatic win to play it.'

"Now," Reginald exclaimed. "Come forth, Exodia Necross!" A huge, black version of Exodia appeared.

"Wow, a black Exodia," Joey said.

"And he's just as unstoppable as the original Exodia itself!"

"Oh yeah," Joey wasn't convinced. "He's only got 1800 attack points. All three of our monsters could destroy that thing 1-2-3."

"Wrong Wheeler," Reginald replied. "Each piece of Exodia the Forbidden One in the graveyard protects it from monsters and their effects, magic and trap cards, thus making my Exodia Necross literally _immortal_."

'That's not good.' the anxiety that was on Yami's face was now on his. 'I just hope this Exodia Necross doesn't have any more surprises up its sleeve.'

Reginald continued. "I place two cards face down, then I'll end my turn." He gazed at Kaiba, as if daring him to attack. "So, make your move Kaiba."

Kaiba smiled. "Oh, I will alright; and trust me, you're not going to like it." Kaiba drew. 'Reginald thinks I'm stupid, but he doesn't know I've faced Exodia Necross before. I beat it once, and I can do it again.'

"Oh really," Reginald replied. "What makes you think you can stop me?"

"See for yourself," Kaiba said. "I activate the magic card Monster Reborn, so I can bring back a card you forced me to send to the graveyard, my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" A huge, white dragon with sharp teeth and long wings appeared, roaring upon being summoned. "Now I have two powerful dragons on the field. So, Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon, destroy Cannon Soldier. Blue-Eyes, go for Muka Muka now!"

The two dragons opened their mouths, and large laser beams emerged from them. The yellow blast from the Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon aimed for Cannon Soldier, the white blast from Kaiba's Blue-Eyes aimed towards Muka Muka.

"I activate one of my face down cards," Horris said, "Astral Barrier. This trap card allows me to make an attack go directly to my lifepoints, rather than to my monsters."

The yellow blast went right through Cannon Soldier, and exploded on Horris' stomach. He bent over from the force of the blast as his lifepoints dropped from 12,000 to 9200.

Meanwhile, the white blast from the Blue-Eyes impacted on Muka Muka, and it shattered, reducing Jackal's lifepoints to 10,800. "I activate my trap card, Rope of Life. At a cost of 1000 lifepoints, I can bring the monster I lost back from the graveyard." Muka Muka reappeared and Jackal's lifepoints then reduced to 9800.

"Hold on," Joey called to Jackal. "Your monster only has 600 attack points, so you lose more than 1200 lifepoints."

Jackal laughed. "You wish. Muka Muka's special ability allows it to gain 300 extra attack points for each card in my hand. Since I had four cards in my hand, that raises my monster's power to 1800 attack points. So the math is right, Wheeler. Tough luck."

Kaiba shrugged. "I don't know why you'd need such a pathetic monster, when our monsters clearly have the advantage. But hey, it's your funeral. I end my turn."

Horris smiled. "Good. My turn again," he drew. "I activate the magic card Change of Heart, allowing me to take control of one of my opponent's monsters," he pointed towards the Horn Imp. "And the monster I choose is the Horn Imp." The Horn Imp levitated off the ground, and then levitated onto Horris' battlefield. "Then, I'll sacrifice him in order to activate my Cannon Soldier's special ability. When ever I sacrifice a monster on my side of the field, I can reduce my opponents' lifepoints by 500."

The Horn Imp turned into tannish smoke, and then entered the gun on top of Cannon Soldier's head.

"Now," Horris ordered. "Wipe out 500 of their lifepoints."

Cannon Soldier fired. The blast left the gun, and then diverged into three different paths. Each hit Yami, Kaiba and Joey, reducing all three of their lifepoints to 11,500.

"But wait," Horris exclaimed. "I'm not done yet. Next, I summon my Lady Assailant of Flames, in attack mode." A female Amazon warrior with grayish hair appeared. "Now, Lady Assailant of Flames and my Cannon Soldier, attack Yugi's lifepoints directly!"

Cannon Soldier fired, and Lady Assailant of Flames lifted her mighty arm and threw her knife at Yami. He groaned as the blast and the knife made contact. In seconds, his lifepoint meter reached 8600.

"That's enough torture for now," Horris grinned. Your turn, Yugi."

"Fine," Yami drew. "I activate the magic card, Double Spell. All I have to do is discard one magic card from my hand, and I can activate the magic card you used in your last turn Horris."

Irritation flashed across Horris' face.

"And the monster that I choose to control is your Cannon Soldier." Like the Horn Imp did earlier for Horris, the Cannon Soldier levitated onto Yami's portion of the field.

"Then I'll sacrifice Cannon Soldier, so I can summon my Dark Magician Girl to the field." A beautiful female magician appeared. She had long blonde hair protruding from her pointed blue magician's hat, with a uniform both pink and a matching blue. She also had a blue staff with a tannish rounded finish at the end. She then winked before waiting for orders. "Then I'll activate my face down card, Sage's Stone. Since I have my Dark Magician Girl on the field, my magic card allows me to special summon my Dark Magician from my hand or my deck."

Yami pulled the Dark Magician card from his deck and placed it on the field. A magician wearing a purple magician's costume with a huge pointed hat the same color, and a shining turquoise staff.

Yami grinned. "Now my magicians, attack Horris's monster and his lifepoints directly!"

The Dark Magician Girl attacked Horris' Lady Assailant of Flames. She screamed and shattered. Horris' lifepoints reduced to 8700.

"Activate trap," this was almost a yell from Horris. "I activate the trap card Michizure. When my monster is sent from the field to the graveyard, I can destroy one monster on the field. And I'll bet you have a hunch as to which monster I choose."

"My Dark Magician." Yami was talking through clenched teeth.

"Exactly. Now, say goodbye to your Dark Magician."

The Dark Magician dropped his staff, then as the staff hit the ground, it and the Dark Magician itself shattered.

"I play one more card face down and end my turn." Yami explained. "Make your move Jackal."

"Thank you Yugi," Jackal sneered and drew. "I activate the card that I just drew, Infinite Cards. This card wipes out the six card limit, allowing me to hold as many cards in my hand as I so choose."

Joey sneered. "That's not good Yug,"

Jackal gave a short cackle. "No Wheeler, it isn't. Especially since I have more magic cards I plan to unleash during this turn." He reached for the second card to his right. "Next, I activate Card of Safe Return, which allows me to draw three cards from my deck whenever a monster is revived." He paused for so long; Joey actually thought Jackal had finished his turn. Then he finally continued. "In fact, I'll demonstrate this for you right now. I activate the magic card Autonymous Action Unit. It may cost me 1500 lifepoints, but I can select one monster from my opponent's graveyard and bring it onto my side of the field. Care to guess which monster I choose Yugi?"

"My Dark Magician." Yami replied.

"Good man. Now, your Dark Magician is mine!" The Dark Magician appeared on Jackal's side of the field, and his lifepoints reduced to 8300. "Since he was revived, I can draw three cards, giving me a total of five cards. And I'm not done yet Yugi, for now I summon my Enraged Muka Muka." A larger, angrier looking version of Muka Muka, with a stomach lit light orange like a lantern appeared.

"Let me guess," Yami said. "Your new monster gains more attack points as well."

"Now you're catching on Yugi. My new monster gains 400 attack points for every card in my hand. Therefore, since my Enraged Muka Muka originally had 1200 attack points, his attack strength now jumps to 2800. Now Yugi, say goodbye to your Dark Magician Girl."

"There are other duelists here too you know," Joey said, trying to save Yami.

"Oh I know Wheeler," Jackal replied. "I'll deal with you soon enough. Now, as I was saying; Dark Magician, destroy Yugi's Dark Magician Girl!"

The Dark Magician attacked.

"Not quite," Yami pointed to his Dark Magician Girl. "I activate my Magical Hats to protect Dark Magician Girl from your assault." A human sized hat hovered over the Dark Magician Girl, and then covered her. Next it split into four human sized hats. The Dark Magician's attack hit the second one to Jackal's right.

"Don't get too comfortable Yugi, now it's my Enraged Muka Muka's turn to attack." He pointed to the hat all the way to his right. "Attack the hat to the far right." The Enraged Muka Muka opened its mouth, and an orange blast the same color as its stomach came out. It sped towards the hat on the far right. Then it impacted, causing the hat to explode. "Goodbye Dark Magician Girl."

Yami grinned. "Wrong Jackal."

Jackal gasped. Yami was right; both of the remaining Magical Hats remained on the field. "You may have got lucky this time Yugi; but trust me, next time, I won't miss!" He looked at Joey, and then gestured with his head as he spoke. "Your move Wheeler."

'These three brothers make a great team,' Yami thought. 'Each brother has great strategies, and they each focus on one opponent at a time rather than sporadic attacks against various opponents. It's a pity that they're using their skill for evil rather than good.'

"'Bout time," Joey cut Yami's thoughts. He drew his card. "I summon Rocket Warrior, in attack mode." A green rocket with a humanistic green body and apricot head like Joey's appeared. "Now Rocket Warrior, transform into your invincible mode." The Rocket Warrior turned into a green rocket. "Now weaken Jackal's Enraged Muka Muka by 500 attack points!" A flame protruded from its bottom, and it lifted off towards the Enraged Muka Muka.

"Sorry Wheeler," Reginald said sarcastically, "but I activate the trap card, Negate Attack."

"No, that cancels my attack!" Joey complained.

"And it prevents you from attacking any more this turn."

Joey groaned. "I play one more card face down and end my turn."

"I thought you would," Reginald said. "Now I activate my Exodia Necross' special ability. Before I draw, Exodia Necross gains 500 additional attack points." Exodia Necross' attack went up to 2300. Reginald then drew. "Now, I activate the magic card, Card of Sanctity. This allows everyone to draw until we're all holding six cards."

Everyone drew until they had six cards.

Reginald gave a thirty second laugh. "You may have evaded dealing with Exodia Necross before; but now, you'll have no choice in the matter. I activate the magic card, Metalsilver Armor. This prevents my monster from being affected by any magic, trap or monster effect. You've got no chance."

Joey grinned. "I don't think so! I activate my face down card, Magic Jammer. All I have to do is discard one card from my hand to the graveyard, and it will cancel the activation of your magic card." Joey discarded a card from his hand, and then the Metalsilver Armor card shattered into pieces.

Reginald gave another laugh. "Boy, I can always count on you to screw up, can't I?"

Kaiba turned to face Joey. "What were you thinking Wheeler? You just destroyed a card that wasn't even worth destroying! Didn't you hear when Reginald said Exodia Necross wasn't effected by magic, trap or monster effects earlier? You're pathetic!"

Joey was upset, but his smile hid it well. "Well excuse me Kaiba for making a mistake."

"Oh you're excused alright," Reginald said. "Because now, I activate two more magic cards. The first one is another Metalsilver Armor, and the second is my Raregold Armor card. Now, as long as I control my Exodia Necross, you can't attack anything, or use magic traps or monster effects on anything but Exodia Necross."

'Great,' Yami, Joey and Kaiba all thought.

"Next, I'll activate my De-Spell magic card, allowing me to destroy one magic card on the field, and I choose to rid the field of your Magical hats, Yugi."

The two remaining hats disappeared, and Yami's Dark Magician Girl was exposed.

"Now, I activate Tribute to the Doomed. All I have to do is discard one card from my hand, and I can destroy one monster on your side of the field. And I choose Dark Magician Girl!" Bandages like those that surround a mummy wrapped around the Dark Magician Girl. She screamed until a huge hand grabbed her wrapped body and dragged it downward until the hand and the Dark Magician Girl were gone. "Now, Exodia Necross, attack Yugi's lifepoints directly!"

Exodia Necross pulled back its mighty arm, and then released his punch. It hit Yami smack in the face, and his lifepoints reduced to 6300.

"Now, I just have to do one more thing before my turn is done. I activate my final face down card, Implosion in the Cemetary. This reduces my opponents' lifepoints by 1000 for each card in his graveyard."

"No," Yami said, shock filled his voice. "Since I have seven cards in my graveyard, that means I lose the duel."

"Excellent work, Sherlock," Reginald teased.

Joey's lifepoints reduced to 10,500, Kaiba's to 6500, and Yami's lifepoints to 0.

"Before the duel ends," Yami said. "I activate my face down card. I play the magic card, the Dark Door, which forces all players to attack with only one monster per turn." Then, Yami gave a nod, accepting that the brothers' team strategy had overwhelmed him, and caused him to lose.

Looks of shock and awe filled Joey and Kaiba's faces.

'I can't believe it,' Joey thought. 'Yugi actually lost.'

The shock and awe that was originally on Kaiba's face turned to pure anger. "No one's allowed to defeat Yugi Moto but me!" Kaiba clenched his fist. "All three of you will pay for this, I promise you!"

The three brothers just smirked.

"Don't count your chickens yet Kaiba." Reginald said. "Now it's you and Wheeler against us. And since Yugi Moto is out of the way, my brothers and I will enjoy clobbering the both of you, painstakingly slowly. Face it boys, you two won't defeat the three of us."

Kaiba and Joey groaned with anger.

'I hope Kaiba and Joey can work as a team,' Yami thought. 'Because if they don't, we're in big trouble.'


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

By now, Tristan had reached the address that was on the magazine. He had expected to see a similar building to the one he just came from, old looking and abandoned. But this building was none of the above. It was a huge house; with the tan paint on the exterior of the house looking as if it were recently painted and the building as a whole seemed newly constructed. 'I'd love to know where these guys get their hideouts from,' He thought to himself.

Tristan surveyed the building, analyzing for any doors and windows high or low. There were no windows anywhere near or level to the door, so Tristan assumed that the first level of the building had no windows. Cautiously, he crept towards the door. Once there, he hugged the wall.

'Now what?' He thought. 'This building seems like it's at least five floors. How am I possibly going to get in here unheard and unseen?'

Then he remembered there was a window on the building's left side with a fire escape. Quietly and quickly he moved towards the fire escape. The ladder was down, which surprised Tristan. 'Whoever took Mokuba sure is sloppy.' Just as quietly, he climbed up the ladder, and cautiously approached the window to which the fire escape linked. Then he cautiously looked inside. No one was there.

'Good, now I just have to hope this window isn't locked.' Tristan tried opening the window. It opened. 'Okay, this is too easy.' He then squeezed through the window and looked for the door to the next room or hall. It was on the opposite side of the wall. Cautiously he crept and peeked through the open door. The door led to a hallway which extended to his left and his right. The right direction led to a door a few yards away. The left side led to another doorway with a long stairway not far away. The right side was clear, but the two men were standing guard in front of a door to his left. 'Great, just great!' Tristan backed away before he could be seen. 'How am I possibly going to get passed these guys?'

"That kid sure had spunk," one of the men said, interrupting Tristan's thoughts.

"You ain't kidding. He's definitely Kaiba's brother." the other man replied.

"You think Reginald will get Kaiba to cooperate willingly?"

"He'd better if he wants his brother back."

Tristan grinned. He had an idea. He took a peek through the door again. The two men were looking at each other, not towards him. Tristan took out a quarter from his pocket and threw it at the stairway. It hit the stairs with a bang.

The two men looked in the direction of the stairs. "Someone's here," one of them explained.

The two men slowly walked down the stairs, wary of who dared to intrude their building.

When the two men were halfway down the stairs, Tristan quietly crept to the door. Once there, he opened it and went in, closing it once he entered.

"Hey!"

Tristan jumped. 'I'm busted.'

"What are you doing in here?****I told you guys to guard the kid."

Tristan sighed with relief. Only one man was in this room with him, and he was facing the opposite direction. But the relaxing didn't last long. The man heard Tristan sigh and turned.

"What the-? Intruder!" The man reached for a walkie talkie, but like lightning, Tristan was upon him. He kicked the machine out of the man's hand and pressed him against the wall the man had been facing earlier. "What do you want?"

"Where's Mokuba Kaiba?"

The man gave a short laugh. "Hah, I ain't telling you nothing boy,"

Tristan pulled the man forward and pressed him again. "Where is he?"

The man didn't stop laughing. "You're pressing me isn't helping. I'm sure the others have heard the sound of my crashing into the wall and are on their way."

Tristan groaned. Then he asked, "Who are you guys?"

"We're the Breakers,"

Fear almost overtook Tristan. "The Breakers? As in the gang?"

"Way to go Sherlock."

Tristan pulled him forward and pressed him again. "How many of you are here?"

"A lot." The man grinned. "Even if you did somehow get past me, you won't reach Mokuba without being seen."

'Lovely. They probably have him on the top floor.'

The man took advantage of Tristan's hesitation. He broke free and aimed a hooker at Tristan's chin. Tristan dodged, and like lightning, punched him in the face. He flew towards the wall, and hit the floor, lying unconscious.

Seeing no use to staying around, Tristan was about to leave. Then he stopped. He walked over to where the walkee talkie had landed, retrieved it and stayed put. He then noticed a closet, so he opened the door, put the unconscious man in and blocked the doorknob with the chair the man had been sitting on.

Tristan waited. He waited for someone to say something worthwhile about Mokuba's location in this huge building. Then he heard voices coming through the walkie talkie.

"Jeremiah, where are you?"

"I'm on the third floor guarding the kid sir."

'Third floor!' Tristan wasn't happy. He was sure he was only on the second floor. He still needed to get one floor higher.

"Good. Stay there, something doesn't feel right."

"What do you mean sir?"

"Never mind. Just stay there."

"Fine sir, I'll just hang out here, at room 368B like you said then."

'Yes,' Tristan almost screamed with happiness. 'A room number.'

But reality soon hit Tristan. Even though he now had an exact room number, he still needed to reach the next floor of the building. Not to mention that even if he did get to the third floor unseen, he had no idea how to get to the room. 'Now I just have to get up there and reach Mokuba before they move him and I lose him.'

Tea had been searching for help for a number of minutes now. But so far, the search was in vain. She had seen very few people on the streets, and those she did see either didn't trust her, didn't believe her, or just simply thought she was mad. To make matters worse, whenever she knocked on the door to someone's house, she was outright insulted and told to get away from their homes, some even threatening to call the cops on _her_. 'I hope these people aren't this untrusting to the people who actually _live_ here as well,' she thought.

After fifteen minutes, Tea had to stop. Going around like this was getting her nowhere. She needed to come up with another plan to get help for the others. But time was running out, she needed to come up with something quick, otherwise who knew what what happen to her friends. She sat down on a bench near a bus stop. 'Come on Tea, think!'

"Is something wrong?"

Tea turned to her right. A boy about her age was standing next to her. "You look like you're about to pass out," he said.

"I need help," Tea tried hard to hide her desperation, but she could tell some of it was slipping through her voice. "I need to call the police. People have been kidnapped, and my friends are trying to help them. They need help!"

Genuine worry filled the boy's face. "Well, finding help here isn't going to be easy. People in this town aren't exactly _trusting_."

"Do you have a cell phone I can use?" Tea asked.

The boy shook his head. "No, I lent it to a friend of mine. He lost his phone, so I'm letting him borrow mine. I'm sorry."

Tea looked down at the sidewalk. 'Great, just great. I can't believe no one will help me.'

"I got it!"

Tea jumped. The boy had caught her off guard.

"Sorry about that," he apologized. "I live a few blocks away; you could use my phone to get some help."

"Oh thank you," Tea leapt from her seat and hugged the boy, catching him off guard. Once she realized what she was doing, she quickly let go. "Sorry."

"No worries. Anyway, I didn't bring my car, so we'll have to rough it on foot. You think you could handle it?"

"I can handle it alright." The two started walking to the east. 'I just hope by the time I get the police, it won't be too late.'


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Kaiba gave a quick glance towards Joey. 'That punk Wheeler had better not screw this up for me. If he does, he'll be as sorry as these three nut jobs.' Then he focused his attention to the duel. 'I need to wipe out Reginald's Raregold and Metalsilver Armor, otherwise all I can do is attack Exodia Necross.' He looked at his deck. 'I have one card that can do it; I just need to draw it now.' For what seemed like an eternity, Kaiba drew his card, and boy was he happy. "You three punks are going to be sorry. I activate my De-Fusion magic card, splitting my Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon back into the two Thunder Dragons that formed it." The dragon with the two heads separated into the two green Thunder Dragons which had been fused together. "Now I sacrifice all three of my monsters so I can bring out Moisture Creature, in attack mode." The three dragons shattered, and a huge drop of water with yellow circles for eyes and 2800 attack points appeared.

"I fail to see why." Reginald replied. "Don't forget, your monster can only attack my Exodia Necross thanks to the Raregold Armor I have equipped to it."

Kaiba grinned. "_Had_ would be the better word."

"What do you mean?"

"When I successfully summon my Moisture Creature, all magic and trap cards on my opponent's side of the field are destroyed."

"So now you can attack our monsters again," cried Horris.

"Not only that, but since Jackal's Autonymous Action Unit is about to be destroyed, he loses his Dark Magician as well."

Jackal groaned as all the magic and trap cards on his, Horris' and Reginald's sides of the field were destroyed.

"Now, Moisture Creature, attack Horris' lifepoints directly!"

Water gushed from the Moisture Creature like a tsunami towards Horris and crashed into him hard. Horris groaned, feeling the moisture and the pain from the flood's impact. Once he recovered, Horris' lifepoints reduced to 5900.

"With that, I'll place one monster in face down defense position and then end my turn."

Horris drew. 'I didn't think they would destroy those equip magic cards so quickly. I need to strengthen my forces again in order to avoid another direct attack to my lifepoints.' "I summon my Mystical Elf in defense mode." A beautiful blue woman in a green cloak appeared. Immediately afterward, she sang in a beautiful voice. "Next, I'll increase her defense by activating the magic card Horn of Light. This increases her defense points by 800 points." Her defense points rose to 2800. "Looks like my elf and your Moisture Creature are even Kaiba."

Kaiba smirked. "Not for long."

"We'll see. I end my turn."

"Good," Jackal sneered. "Now it's my turn." He drew. "I activate Graceful Charity. I get to draw three cards from my deck, but I must discard two to the graveyard." Jackal drew his three cards, analyzed the cards in his hand, and discarded two. "This brings my Enraged Muka Muka's attack points to 3200. So now, Enraged Muka Muka, destroy Kaiba's Moisture Creature!"

The Enraged Muka Muka unleashed an orange blast from its mouth like it did earlier, and it aimed towards Kaiba's Moisture Creature.

"I hate to disappoint you," Kaiba said. "But that attack won't do you any good. See for yourself."

Jackal watched, as the Moisture Creature just vanished, with the orange blast hitting nothing. "What happened?"

"I activated my trap card, Anti-Matter Transporter. This card removes my monster from play until the end of this turn, sparing me from your attack."

Then he noticed it, a thin and tall metal transporting device. Jackal groaned with disappointment.

Watching from where he had dueled not long ago, Yami said. "And don't forget about my Dark Door magic card. You just used your only attack Jackal."

"I place one card face down and end my turn."

Joey smiled. "My turn then." He drew. 'Oh yeah baby, I just drew Jinzo. If I can summon him to the field, all trap cards on the field will be destroyed. Not to mention that they won't be able to use any trap cards for as long as he's on the field. Unfortunately though, that applies to us also. I better not play him yet.' "I summon Alligator Sword, in defense mode." A thin, green alligator with a sword in its hands knelt in front of him next to Rocket Warrior. "Next, I'll switch Rocket Warrior into defense mode as well." Rocket Warrior knelt like the Alligator Sword next to him. "Now; Axe Raider, attack Muka Muka."

The Axe Raider lunged at Muka Muka. Once Axe Raider was upon Muka Muka, it slashed its axe at the monster. Muka Muka roared, then shattered. Jackal's lifepoints reduced from 8300 to 8100.

"That ends my turn." Joey reached out his hand to Reginald, as if urging him to attack. "Make your move tough guy."

Reginald drew, a smirk on his face. "Whatever you say. Since I entered another standby phase, Exodia Necross gets another 500 attack points. This raises its attack strength to 2800. Now, Exodia Necross, destroy Axe Raider!"

Exodia Necross pulled back its mighty arm, and then let loose.

"Sorry pal," Joey said. "Since you don't have your Metalsilver Armor attached to your monster anymore, I activate the trap, Magic Arm Shield! This lets me take one monster on your opponents' side of the field and use it to block your attack. And I'll choose, Enraged Muka Muka."

A pink shield appeared. Then an accordion designed arm with two grabbers aimed at Jackal's Enraged Muka Muka. It squeezed and returned back to Joey's side of the field, dropping the monster directly in front of Exodia Necross' punch. The punch hit. The Enraged Muka Muka bent back with the punch, but wasn't destroyed.

"Now it appears you're finally the one losing lifepoints." Joey said.

Reginald seemed unphased, despite the fact that his lifepoints reduced to 11,600. "Doesn't matter to me Wheeler. Kaiba may have destroyed my Raregold and Metalsilver armors, but unfortunately for you, I have one of them in my hand, again! So, I'll activate another Raremetal Gold Armor." Reginald gave a short laugh as the card activated, then said. "It appears you're both limited to attacking Exodia Necross again." He turned to Kaiba. "Make your move, though it's not like you'll be able to do anything."

Kaiba drew. "Don't be too sure of that Reginald. Don't forget, I may not be able to attack any other monster on the field, but magic cards are still fair game. Plus, should you have no monsters on the field, your armor doesn't restrict us from attacking your lifepoints directly."

Yami looked at Kaiba. "Yes Kaiba, but the gods could come upon them at any time." He then returned his gaze to the duel.

Kaiba looked at Yami with full bewilderment. 'What does he mean by that?'

Then it hit him. He grinned. "I flip my Magician of Faith face up. This allows me to bring one magic card back from my graveyard."

Jackal looked at him as if he were crazy. "Lot of good that'll do ya."

"You're not kidding. The magic card I choose... Monster Reborn, and I'll use it to resurrect a monster from my teammates' graveyard, the Winged Dragon of Ra, in its Ancient Phoenix mode!" A fiery, huge dragon with 0 attack points appeared; its wings spread almost the length of the room.

"Impossible," Horris exclaimed. "We never sent your God card to the graveyard!"

"Yes we did," Reginald figured it out. "When I played Card Destruction, I must have forced Yugi to discard Ra."

"Correct Reginald," Yami returned his attention to Kaiba. "Now, show these three the power of an Egyptian God card!"

Kaiba's grin grew to a smile. "With pleasure. Now, I activate my dragon's special ability. At the cost of 1000 lifepoints, my dragon can destroy all my opponents' monsters on the field. Now, Winged Dragon of Ra, destroy all the monsters on their side of the field!"

Like a tsunami, the Winged Dragon of Ra careened towards Exodia Necross. It impacted, and a massive force diverged, aiming for the Mystical Elf, and the Enraged Muka Muka. When the forces hit the two monsters, they each screamed in pain, and then shattered.

"Fortunately for you three, you don't lose any lifepoints since Ra has 0 attack strength." Kaiba explained. "And Ra is sent back to the card graveyard at the end of the turn it was resurrected. I place one card face down, then I end my turn. So, make your move Horris."

The Winged Dragon of Ra disappeared through the ground.

Horris drew. 'This has gone on long enough. It's about time I ended Kaiba's misery, and after this turn, my Pharaoh's Treasure trap card should do it.' "I place one card face down and end my turn."

Jackal drew. "I summon another Enraged Muka Muka in attack mode," another Enraged Muka Muka appeared. "Since I have four cards in my hand, my monster's attack strength goes from 1200, to 2800. Now, destroy Wheeler's Axe Raider."

The orange blast emerged from its huge mouth, and aimed for Axe Raider. It hit, and Axe Raider withered away along with the blast. Joey put his arm in front of his face to keep the blast away from his face, while his lifepoints reduced from 10,500 to 10,300.

"That ends my turn."

Joey was about to draw, but Horris stopped him. "Hold it Wheeler; I activate my trap card Pharaoh's Treasure. Upon activation, I put this card face up in my deck and shuffle it." Horris did. "Then when I draw it, I can bring any card I choose back from my graveyard." Horris then turned his face towards Joey. "Your move runt."

Joey drew. 'Well, it's time for me to summon Jinzo. I just hope Kaiba's face down card isn't a trap, otherwise he's in trouble.' "I sacrifice my Alligator Sword, so I can summon Jinzo to the field." The Alligator Sword glowed white, and in its place a monster with an orange face looking as if it were burned, and wearing a turquoise robe appeared. "As long as Jinzo is on the field, all trap cards are completely useless."

Joey took a quick glance at Kaiba. He wanted to see his reaction to Jinzo's arrival. He had expected a grimace for what Kaiba would see as another 'dumb move' on his part. But instead, Kaiba was grinning. 'Good, Kaiba must not have a trap card on the field.' "Next, I'll increase my Jinzo's attack strength with the magic card, United We Stand, which raises his attack strength by 800 attack points per every face up monster on my side of the field."

"So your monster gains 1600 attack points." Horris actually sounded impressed.

Jinzo's attack points rose from 2400 to 4000.

Joey pointed towards Horris. "Jinzo, attack Horris' lifepoints directly!"

Orange blasts shot from Jinzo's eyes, hitting Horris in the chest. Horris moaned as the blast impacted. In seconds, the blast stopped, and Horris' lifepoints dropped from 5900 to 1900.

"I end my turn." said Joey.

Reginald drew. 'That little runt made a good move. Now all trap cards are useless. But since Exodia Necross is unstoppable, I'm not worried. But Horris only has 1900 lifepoints remaining, and should Kaiba attack on his next turn, he'll lose the duel. I need to destroy Kaiba's Moisture Creature, and protect Horris. Luckily, the card in my hand can save him, should he need it. "Since I've started another turn, Exodia Necross gains 500 more attack points, giving it 3300 attack points.

"Next, I'll summon my Giant Orc, in defense mode." A huge, white ferocious orc appeared, kneeling down in front of Reginald.

"Exodia Necross, destroy Kaiba's Moisture Creature!"

Exodia Necross pulled back its arm for the punch, and then swung it towards Kaiba's Moisture Creature. The punch hit the Moisture Creature, causing it to split into liquid droplets, each drop hitting the floor. Once all the water hit the floor, it evaporated, and Kaiba's lifepoints reduced from 5500 to 5000.

"My turn's over Kaiba."

Kaiba drew. 'The time has come for me to annihilate Horris from this duel once and for all.' "I summon my Vorse Raider to the field, in attack mode." A darkish brown steer with an axe and 1900 attack points appeared. "Now Vorse Raider, wipe out the rest of Horris' lifepoints!"

The Vorse Raider ran towards Horris, its axe ready to strike.

"Giant Orc, block his attack."

Kaiba was surprised to hear Reginald say that. "What?"

The Giant Orc stepped in front of Horris.

"And since a monster's blocking Horris," Reginald said. "I'll bet you can guess what happens next."

Kaiba's grin disappeared. "Now Vorse Raider will attack Exodia Necross."

"Precisely."

Vorse Raider's attack shifted from the Giant Orc to Exodia Necross. It swung its axe at the huge black monster, but it did no good. Then Exodia Necross pulled back his arm and punched Vorse Raider smack in the stomach. It groaned and shattered. Kaiba put his arm in front of his face to prevent the shattered pieces from reaching him, as his lifepoints reduced from 5000 to 3100.

"Have enough Kaiba?" Reginald asked, tauntingly.

Kaiba was mad. "You're just lucky my turn's over. Make your move Horris."

Horris drew and analyzed the card. 'Just what I needed.' "I activate my Swords of Revealing Light!"

About ten electric swords for each monster fell down from the ceiling and covered every one of Kaiba's and Joey's monsters.

Yami, Kaiba and Joey's eyes went wide. 'Now Joey and Kaiba can't attack any opponent for three whole turns!' Yami thought.

"This isn't good," Joey exclaimed.

Horris grinned. "You're just fortunate I can't do anything else this turn." He turned to Jackal. "Show them your stuff brother."

"You got it." Jackal drew. "Enraged Muka Muka, destroy Wheeler's Rocket Warrior!"

The blast hit the Rocket Warrior, causing it to wither away as the blast impacted and moved onward.

"I end my turn."

Joey drew his card. 'I need to place another monster face up; otherwise Reginald's Exodia Necross will be able to destroy Jinzo.' "I place one card face down and summon my Swordsman of Landstar in defense mode." A cute warrior with a brown hat and wearing an outfit of the same color like a warrior, along with goggles like a pilot appeared, holding a shield with its face without a hat on it. "Your move Reg."

Reginald drew his card. "Since Exodia Necross gains 500 attack points every turn, it now has 3800 attack points, each of them aimed at you Wheeler. Now, Exodia Necross, destroy the Swordsman of Landstar!"

Exodia Necross attacked, sending the Swordsman of Landstar flying and shattering in midair.

"On my next turn, I'll finally be able to rid the field of your Jinzo Wheeler, no matter what you do." Reginald explained.

Joey gave a short nod. "We'll see about that." He turned to Kaiba. "Your move."

Kaiba drew. 'Good card.' "I activate the magic card, Heart of Clear Water. If the monster this card is equipped to has 1300 attack points or more, it's automatically destroyed. If not, it enables the equipped monster to survive attacks from opposing monsters."

"So you're going to make your Magician of Faith invulnerable," Horris explained.

"Wrong!"

Horris was bewildered. "Then, what-?"

Horris didn't need to finish. He knew Kaiba's plan.

"I'll equip the Heart of Clear Water to Jackal's Enraged Muka Muka."

Jackal groaned. 'Great, now my second Enraged Muka Muka is going to be destroyed.'

Drops of water hit the Enraged Muka Muka. It roared when the first drops hit, and then it shattered.

"With that, I end my turn."

Horris drew, and smiled. 'Excellent, my Pharaoh's Treasure is my next card, all I need to do is draw my next card, and I can bring one card back from the graveyard to my hand.' "I activate my magic card, Pot of Greed. This allows me to draw two new cards," he continued as he drew the two cards, "one of which being my Pharaoh's Treasure. Now I'll bring my Monster Reborn from my graveyard back to my hand."

Reginald smiled at Horris' move. 'It seems that my activating my Card Destruction was the most generous move of the game.'

"Now it's time for you to have a taste of your own medicine Kaiba, for I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Yugi's Egyptian God Card, the Winged Dragon of Ra, in its Ancient Pheonix mode!"

'Ra?' Kaiba thought, trying to keep from laughing. 'This is going to be good.'

Ra ascended from the floor, but not the way Horris had expected. Instead of the fiery dragon, a humungous yellow cocoon appeared. Horris was bewildered. "What the-? What is this… _thing_?"

Yami answered. "Only a select few people can wield an Egyptian God card. Fortunately for us, you aren't one of them."

Joey continued. "And Ra will only come out of the cocoon if you can prove you're worthy, by saying the ancient chant."

Kaiba grinned. "Can't do it, can you?"

The anger was burning inside Horris. 'How dare they mock me like that! Well; I may not be able to use Ra in battle, but I can still summon another monster to help me.' "I summon my Mysterious Puppeteer, in defense mode." A man wearing a purple robe and veil, yellow eyes, an orange puppet in its arms and 1500 defense points appeared. "Your turn Jackal." Ra descended through the floor.

Jackal drew. "I summon my Prevent Rat, in defense mode." A monstrous, blue and green rat with 2000 defense points appeared. "This should help, right Horris."

Horris smiled. "Sure thing," his lifepoints increased to 2400.

"Wait a minute," Joey cried. "How did your lifepoints increase?"

"Simple, my Mysterious Puppeteer allows me to gain 500 extra lifepoints for each new monster normal summoned or flip summoned onto the field."

'Not good,'

"I end my turn." Jackal finally said.

Joey drew. 'Oh yeah, I can definitely use this.' "I activate my Amplifier magic card. This increases Jinzo's attack points by 800, giving it a grand total of 4000. Next, I play Gearfried the Iron Knight, in defense mode." A warrior covered with black iron armor, helmet and 1600 defense points knelt before Joey. This increased Horris' lifepoints to 2900 and increased Jinzo's attack points to 4800. "That ends my turn."

It didn't take long for Reginald to move. As before, Exodia Necross' attack strength increased 500 points, becoming 4300. "Like Horris, I summon my own Mysterious Puppeteer, in defense mode." A Mysterious Puppeteer knelt before Reginald. In seconds, Horris' lifepoints rose to 3400. 'I could weaken Jinzo, allowing it to be destroyed on my next turn, but Kaiba only has the Magician of Faith on the field.' Reginald hesitated, trying to figure out who to attack. Finally, he made up his mind. "Exodia Necross, destroy Gearfried the Iron Knight!"

In seconds, Gearfried was destroyed, and Jinzo's attack reduced to 4000.

"I end my turn."

Kaiba drew his card. "I activate my Card of Sanctity, forcing us to draw until we have six cards."

Everyone did.

"I summon my Lord of Dragons, in defense mode," A warrior with a white costume shaped like a dragon, a dark blue cape and 1200 defense points appeared. This raised Horris' lifepoints to 3900 and Reginald's to 12,100. "Then I'll activate my Flute of Summoning Dragon, which allows me to special summon two dragons from my hand to the field. So now, I bring forth my other two Blue-Eyes White Dragons, in defense mode." Two Blue-Eyes White Dragons appeared on the field.

Joey gave a short grin. "I'll also special summon two dragons to the field; My Baby Dragon and my Red-Eyes Black Dragon, in defense mode." First, a small and cute orange dragon with 700 defense points appeared in front of Joey, and then a big black dragon with red eyes and 2000 defense points appeared next to it.

Horris put his hand out as if saying 'stop.' "I also special summon a dragon to the field, my Twin-Headed Fire Dragon, in defense mode." A red dragon with two heads and 1700 defense points appeared in front of him.

"I'll also summon my Rare Metal Dragon, in defense mode." Jackal explained. A silver metal dragon with 1200 defense points appeared. It had a white horn on its face, and its toes were the same color.

Everyone looked to Reginald, expecting him to special summon a dragon as well. However, he shook his head. "I'm good."

Kaiba had a mischievous grin on his face. "You won't be saying that for long."

Reginald wasn't convinced, and actually laughed outright at Kaiba. "Oh really? What makes you think that?"

"My magic card, Soul Release."

All three brothers knew what that meant, but Reginald was the one who made that clear. "No. Now you can remove up to five cards from play in your opponents' graveyard!"

"That's right, and the cards I choose are the five Exodia cards in your graveyard Reginald."

Reginald reluctantly removed the five Exodia cards from his graveyard.

Kaiba continued. "Without your Exodia cards in your graveyard Reginald, not only is Exodia Necross destroyed, but your Raregold Armor magic card will be destroyed as well."

Reginald groaned with anger as Exodia Necross turned into the golden brown color that the original Exodia was, and then both it and Reginald's Raregold Armor magic card shattered.

"With that, I'll end my turn."

Horris drew. 'That move was impressive. However, the only thing protecting me and my brothers is my Swords of Revealing Light, and that'll expire once Kaiba finishes his next turn. Once it's gone, Wheeler and Kaiba can attack whatever they want.' He gazed at Jinzo. 'I need to remove Jinzo from the field; otherwise our traps will be useless. And I've got just the cards for the job.' "I activate the magic card, After Genocide, and then I'll equip my Dragon Treasure to my Twin Headed Fire Dragon. This raises its attack strength from 2200 to 2700. Now that my dragon is even stronger, I'll use it to attack Jinzo."

'This guy's nuts,' Joey thought. 'That dragon won't even put a dent on Jinzo.'

The dragon attacked Jinzo with red blasts coming from both its mouths from each head. Jinzo bent backwards due to the impact, and then came back upright. After that, Jinzo's eyes lit up, and then blasts came from its eyes and hit the dragon; causing it to shatter on impact, and reduce Horris' lifepoints from 3900 to 1000.

"What was the point of that?" Joey asked Horris as if he were crazy. "You just destroyed your own monster for nothing."

"I beg to differ Wheeler," Horris countered. "You've forgotten about my After Genocide magic card. Any monster that is involved with damage calculation is destroyed at the end phase of this turn."

Joey finally realized what had happened. "So you sacrificed your own monster so you could destroy Jinzo when your turn ended."

"Exactly; and now, my turn is over."

An orange light appeared in front of Jinzo's stomach. Jinzo looked down as the ball of light grew, until it exploded. Jinzo groaned in pain and then shattered.

Jackal drew. "Well, I think I might as well join my brothers and summon a Mysterious Puppeteer of my own."

"You've got to be kidding me," Joey said.

"You wish. Come forth, Mysterious Puppeteer!" Another Mysterious Puppeteer appeared, but this time in front of Jackal. This in turn caused Horris' lifepoints to increase from 1000 to 1500, and Reginald's lifepoints to increase from 12,100 to 12,600. "Since I'm in a generous mood, I'll play one card face down, and end my turn."

Joey drew. 'Oh man, now that Jinzo's destroyed, they can use traps again.' He analyzed his hand. 'But then again, so can we; and I know the perfect trap to play.' "I play one card face down, and end my turn." Once Joey spoke, the Swords of Revealing Light vanished. "Looks like next turn, me and Kaiba can finally attack you three again."

Reginald drew. "We'll see."

Reginald was about to make his move, when Jackal interrupted. "Before you go brother, I'm going to activate a trap card that I'm sure Wheeler and Kaiba will remember quite well." Jackal looked at Kaiba and Joey. "In fact, I think you two will find it to be a real _blast_."

Both Joey and Kaiba had an idea as to what Jackal was about to activate.

"Is that what I think it is?" Kaiba asked, even though he thought the answer was yes.

Jackal sneered. "I activate _my_ Implosion in the Cemetary."

"Oh no," cried Joey. "Now Kaiba and I lose 1000 lifepoints for each card in our graveyard..." He trailed off and looked at Kaiba, realizing what this meant. "That means Kaiba's going to lose the rest of his lifepoints."

Kaiba groaned, a groan much angrier than the ones he had given before as his lifepoints reduced from 3100 to 0. At the same time, Joey's lifepoints reduced from 10,300 to 2300.

Now, Yami was extremely frightened. 'Oh no, now Joey is alone against all three opponents.'

Kaiba was still groaning as Reginald said in a mocking and condescending tone. "What better way to get our revenge on you than to put the fate of all you care about, into the runt who you despise the most?"

Kaiba stopped groaning, but he was burning up. 'Those rotten snakes, I'm the one their after, they should be facing me, not some _punk!_'

Reginald laughed. "Well; it looks like it's just you against us three, Wheeler."

Anxiety filled Joey. 'Oh man, now it's all up to me. But how can I beat all three of these punks alone? I just better hope I can, otherwise Yugi, Kaiba, Mokuba and me are going to be in big trouble.'


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Tristan opened the door just enough for him to peek through it. The two guards were just coming back up the stairs. 'Great, just great. One guard was bad enough, how could I possibly get passed these two guards?'

A ton of thoughts were racing through his mind. He could try to fight his way passed them. Though with how muscular they were and their walkie-talkies in arms reach, all that would accomplish would be his capture or getting beaten up. He could try throwing another coin to try and divert them. Unfortunately the two guards would now be at a position where they would be able to see the coin travel much better, enabling them to possibly notice the coin rolling from behind them. He could even look in that closet he had imprisoned the Breaker in earlier. But if the Breaker woke up, he would be in big trouble.

Then inspiration struck. He turned around and saw exactly what he had hoped for, a window with a fire escape on it. He could use the fire escape to climb up and reach the third floor. However, this was also a risky move. If anyone was in the room where the window above the fire escape would lead to he would be caught, captured and maybe outnumbered. Yet despite how risky the plan was, it was by far the best course of action.

He approached the window, opened it and squeezed through it to reach the fire escape. Then he quietly walked to the ladder and climbed upward on it. In a minute, he reached the top of the ladder and landed on the next fire escape. He peeked into the window. No one was inside so he checked to see if it was locked. It wasn't, he opened the window and squeezed inside the room through the window.

Once inside he hurried to the door and opened it just enough to look out of it. What he saw almost made him pass out. The door led to a hallway similar in design as the one on the second floor branching to the left and right, a stairway slightly to his left, and the door farthest from Tristan to the right was labeled with the room number 368B. Unfortunately though, the man who had been called Jeremiah was still guarding the door.

'Always some kind of a problem.' Tristan thought, trying to come up with the best course of action. Then it came to him. He reached in his pocket for a coin, hoping to try and fool Jeremiah like he had fooled the two Breakers earlier. 'Yes! One coin left.' He peeked through the door again. Jeremiah wasn't looking in his direction, so if he timed it just right he'd be able to throw the coin without being caught. He took a deep breath and threw the coin at the stairs then closed the door.

Though he couldn't see it, he heard Jeremiah stand and walk to the stairs. "Who's there?" he asked in a commanding tone.

No one answered.

Closer now, Jeremiah called again. "Who's there?"

No one answered again.

This time Jeremiah called from right in front of the door Tristan was behind. "I'm not in the mood for games, who's there? Speak _now_!"

At that, Tristan swung the door wide open. The door crashed into Jeremiah, sending him flying. In seconds, Tristan was out of the room and on top of him. He rustled the walkie talkie out of Jeremiah's belt and elbowed Jeremiah's head as he turned. With a thud Jeremiah hit the ground and didn't move.

Now Tristan was panting. He took the walkie talkie and ran to the door labeled 368B. Tristan could only give a sarcastic laugh. The door needed a key card to open. 'Figures.'

He walked back to Jeremiah and felt his pockets. No card of any kind.

Now Tristan was worried. 'How can I possibly get in there? This guy may've been guarding Mokuba, but he doesn't have a-" A yellow card caught Tristan's attention through the corner of his right eye. Somehow it had fallen out of Jeremiah's pocket. He hurried to the card and slid it through the slot on the door. The key card placement gave a short beep and Tristan opened the door. Inside a windowless room at the far wall stood Mokuba. "Mokuba." Tristan said.

Mokuba turned to face Tristan. He looked as if he had just stopped crying. Yet upon seeing Tristan, his sad face turned into a smiling and ecstatic one. "Tristan!" He ran to Tristan and hugged him. "How did you find me?" He asked happily.

"It's a long story," Tristan replied. "But we'll talk about it later. Let's go!"

Mokuba nodded in excited agreement. Suddenly his face turned from ecstatic to alarmed. "Tristan, behind you!"

Tristan turned just in time to see Jeremiah groggily stand up and walk to the stairs.

"He's going to rat us out." Mokuba said.

"Not if I can help it." Tristan ran to Jeremiah and got his arm ready to punch.

But before Tristan could get to him, Jeremiah called down the stairs. "Intruder!"

'Damn it,' Tristan released his punch, knocking Jeremiah to the ground.

However, Jeremiah's call had been costly for Tristan and Mokuba. Two men were now coming up the stairs towards them. Tristan returned to Mokuba, "We're about to have company, and I don't think it's going to be the good kind."

He gestured with his hand to Mokuba. Mokuba gave a nod of understanding and the two ran to the room where Tristan had come in from.

As both had expected, the two Breakers saw them as the passed the stairs. "The intruder has freed the prisoner," one said into his walkie talkie. "Bring back up."

Tristan and Mokuba entered the room; and being the last one inside, Mokuba closed the door and locked it.

"You think that'll hold them?" Tristan asked.

"Maybe a little," Mokuba didn't sound to optimistic. "But these locks can be opened by key also. If they have a key, they can come in."

Tristan groaned. Then he heard it, footsteps coming up the stairs. But the words between the Breakers outside alarmed him.

"Use the key to open the door."

"Yes sir."

Tristan got an idea and opened the window. "Mokuba, climb down the fire escape and run like the wind to the police. Tell them there's a gang called the Breakers in this building and tell them that three of their members have your brother, Yugi and Joey in their clutches in a house with orange bricks on it and a red door a few blocks from here."

"But I can't leave you here against who knows how many-"

"Just go!"

Reluctantly, Mokuba squeezed through the window and climbed down the fire escape. Tristan tried to cover this by closing the window and opening the closet.

As he was about to go in, the locked door swung open and eight men swarmed upon him. Tristan fought with all his might, trying to keep them from looking in the closet for as long as he could. The more they thought he was in the closet, the more time for Mokuba to escape. But Tristan was overcome in seconds.

"Hey, let go of me!" Tristan ordered.

"Open the closet and get Mokuba out of there." One of the Breakers said.

Summoning all his strength, Tristan lay down and spun himself around on the floor. He knocked down everyone in his leg's path, but was again overcome in seconds. He could only watch as the door to the closet was opened. But he was happy to see the faces on the eight Breakers next to him.

"The window!" the same Breaker exclaimed. "Check the window you fools!"

Seven of the Breakers did, just in time to see Mokuba jump off the bottom step of the last ladder and run off into safety.

"He escaped sir." One of them said.

The Breaker who was still close to the door screamed angrily. "You fools! Now we've lost him." He looked down at Tristan, a grin on his face. "You find something funny tough guy?"

The grin stayed on Tristan's face. "No. Just taking in the scenery."

The Breaker just snarled. Then he ordered the other Breakers, "Bring him to the interrogation room." He then returned his attention to Tristan, "We'll see who's laughing soon enough boy."

The seven Breakers grabbed Tristan and dragged him out of the room with the eighth Breaker following. 'I may have lost Mokuba Kaiba, but maybe this little runt will make up for it.'

-------------------

As Tristan was being dragged to the interrogation room, Tea and the boy who volunteered to help her were still walking east towards his house.

"So, who's been kidnapped?" the boy asked Tea.

"The Kaiba brothers." Tea replied.

The boy almost stopped short. "As in the creator of the duel disk and the host of the Battle City tournament Kaiba brothers?"

"Yeap, those Kaiba brothers." Tea took a deep breath. "Mokuba's nice, but Seto Kaiba is a real jerk. All the times my friends and I have been around him he never once said anything nice."

The boy gave a nod to show he was listening. "If he's such a pain in the neck then why bother helping him?"

"My friends and I trailed the kidnappers and that's where we split up. I was supposed to get the police, they were supposed to help Kaiba."

"Oh," he replied. "Well, I hope we can call the police in time to help them out."

"Me too."

Minutes later, they approached a tan building which looked newly constructed. It had many windows and fire escapes.

"This is my home," he told Tea. "Once inside, you can call the police."

"Thanks again." Tea said. "Oh by the way, what's your name?"

"Billy. Yours?"

"Tea."

"Nice to meet you."

Billy opened the door and they both entered the building.

"Follow me." Billy led Tea through the building up to the third floor.

Upon arriving at the third floor, a man came up to them. "Hey Billy, you got a date?"

Billy shook his head. "Nah, we gotta get to a phone. I'll talk to you later."

The man gave a nod and wandered off and Billy and Tea walked on. Then Billy stopped at a door labeled 396A. "This is it." He told her. He opened the door and went in.

Tea followed, but she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Tied to a chair in front of her in a windowless room was Tristan, with eight men around him. "Tristan!"

Tristan looked up. "Tea, get out of here now."

But it was too late. Billy had closed the door and locked it with his key. "You're not going anywhere Tea."

Shock and bewilderment filled Tea's face. Billy seemed like a nice guy, she couldn't believe he was bad.

"You and your men really need to clean up your act," Billy told the lead man. "If this town were more trusting than it is, you'd be in big trouble right now."

The lead man just scowled. Then he eyed Tea carefully. "What do we have here?" He started to approach her.

Tea backed up. "Leave me alone freak."

He stopped. "Very well."I'll leave you and your friend alone if... you cooperate."

"What do you mean by that?" Tristan didn't sound as if he believed him.

"Start by telling me how you two got involved with the Breakers."

"The who?" Tea had no idea what the man was talking about.

"These are the Breakers," Tristan filled her in. "Pretty dangerous gang; though I'm sure you already found that out."

"How did you get involved with the Kaiba brothers?" This time the lead man asked in a commanding tone.

Tea looked to Tristan, who shook his head. "We're not talking."

"Oh really?" The man as the eight men and Billy started approaching her.

Tea backed up, tingling with fear. "Leave me alone!" She commanded, but to no avail. The nine continued their approach.

Finally, Tristan cracked. "We saw Reginald and his brothers kidnap Seto Kaiba,"

The nine stopped. It seemed Tristan now had their attention so he continued. "That's all we know, swear."

This seemed to please the lead man. All nine stopped, allowing Tea to regain her cool.

"You're lying," the lead man explained. "You knew more than that if you could find this place."

Tristan sighed. It was against his better judgment, but holding in what he knew was only going to bring more trouble. Then he got an idea. "You're right pal; I do know more about this than you think I do. But I'm not talking until you give us some background information on you, Reginald, his brothers and the Breakers."

Tristan had expected a threat towards him or Tea. Instead, the lead man just blurted what he wanted to hear out. "My name is Breaker; and I'm not only the leader of the Breakers, but also who the gang is named after. My men and I would steal whatever we can from stragglers who entered our territory; money, credit cards, anything.

"Then one day, we came across a young adult boy who just happened to come into our territory. Once we tried to steal his valuables, he fought more valiantly and cunningly than any of our victims ever did; in fact, even better than some of my men. It took a few minutes, but we finally pinned him down and took his valuables. Then he did something I wouldn't have expected from someone who fought like he did; he pleaded. He pleaded for his money, saying that he was the primary care-giver for his family and that they couldn't survive without the money.

Breaker paused as if he were actually feeling remorse, but then continued talking like normal. "At first I didn't believe him. He couldn't have been older than twenty, and I was supposed to buy his story. Just for a change of pace, I gave him the benefit of the doubt. I asked him what had happened to his parents. He told me that his mother had died giving birth to his youngest brother, forcing his father to take on three kids plus himself. He had done that well by working at Kaiba Corp, until Seto Kaiba fired him. After he couldn't get a job, the old man finally gave up and ended it all.

"A funny thing happened after I heard that story; I actually felt remorse for him and his brothers. So I asked him his name. He said it was Reginald. Then I offered him a proposition. I offered him and his brothers membership into the Breakers. This way he'd get money, and be able to avenge his father's death."

"Let me guess," Tristan interrupted. "There was a price for all this."

Breaker grinned. "You're smarter than you look. The price was that he and his brothers would face Seto Kaiba in a duel in order to save his brother Mokuba. Once Kaiba lost, Kaiba would fork over Kaiba Corp and all his wealth to Reginald. Reginald could keep the money, but he would turn Kaiba Corp over to me. Since this proposition was one that fit both our interests, Reginald agreed. Now, here we are."

'So,' Tristan thought. 'That Reginald isn't such a bad guy after all. This guy's just using their grief for their father's death to get them to do what he wants.'

"Now," Breaker interrupted his thoughts. "I upheld my part of the bargain, you hold up yours."

Tristan agreed. "We followed Reginald to a brick house. Tea went to call the police, me and two of our friends went inside. I later found a magazine with this address on it, which was how I got here. Tea arrived here purely because of bad luck and knew nothing about any of this until she was brought here."

Breaker smiled. "That's all I needed to know." He gestured to his henchmen with his hand to follow him. They did. He unlocked the door and they all left. Once they left the room, Breaker turned and said to the two teens. "You better get comfortable, because you're both going to be here for a while."

He closed the door, locking it behind him; leaving Tristan and Tea to be alone with their despair.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

'I'm in big trouble,' Joey thought to himself. 'I'm down to my last 2300 lifepoints, but now I have to deal with all three of these guys all by myself. What's worse, it's Reginald's turn now, and his brothers are up right after.'

"Don't lose hope." Yami told Joey. "I've been in some worse scrapes than this Joey. I know you can find a way to turn the tide here."

Kaiba remained silent. 'Yeah right. With Wheeler being our last hope, we're as good as beaten.'

"Now, where was I?" Reginald teased. "Oh yes, my move-"

Joey held out his hand to say 'stop.' "Not yet pal, I too have a move I wanna make."

Reginald stopped short. "What?"

"I activate the trap card Graverobber. This allows me to take and activate any card from my opponent's graveyard."

All three brothers suspected which card Joey was going to bring back, and their faces showed it.

"And the card I choose is none other than Implosion in the Cemetary!"

Horris and Reginald looked to Jackal. He was the only one on their side to have a face down card, and they hoped it would help. Reginald glumly shook his head.

"Now my Implosion in the Cemetary will reduce your lifepoints by 1000 lifepoints per card in your graveyards!"

Reginald's lifepoints reduced to 6600, Jackal's to 3100, and Horris' lifepoints to 0.

"Alright Joey!" Yami cheered. "One down, two more to go."

"Don't celebrate just yet boys," Reginald warned. "It's still my turn. I summon Zolga in defense mode." Jackal's lifepoints rose to 3600 and Reginald's to 7100. "Then I'll place one card face down and end my turn."

"Since Horris is no longer in the game, it's my move." Jackal drew.

'Hm, maybe there is a sliver of hope for Wheeler to win after all.' Kaiba thought.

"Get ready to lose Wheeler," Jackal said. "I sacrifice my two monsters so I can summon Levia Dragon - Daedalus, in attack mode." Jackal's Mysterious Puppeteer and his Raremetal Dragon shattered. In seconds, a light blue and white dragon appeared with 2600 attack points. This raised Reginald's lifepoints to 7600. "Now Levia-Dragon, destroy Wheeler's Red-Eyes now!"

The new dragon opened its mouth and a light blue blast came out, aiming directly for Joey's Red-Eyes. The blast hit, and the Red-Eyes Black Dragon was destroyed.

Jackal grinned. "I play one card face down and end my turn."

Joey drew. 'Kaiba's really got a good setup over there. Two of his Blue-Eyes' are still on the field along with Lord of Dragons and the Magician of Faith. If only I could somehow use them to help me out.' He analyzed his hand. 'This is going to be good.' "I summon my Cure Mermaid to the field, in attack mode." A beautiful, blonde mermaid with red fins appeared. This raised Reginald's lifepoints to 8100. "Now my mermaid will destroy Kaiba's _Lord of Dragons!_"

'What?' Kaiba couldn't believe what he just heard. 'Now magic and trap cards can be used against dragons again.'

The three brothers exchanged amused looks as the mermaid formed bubbles with her hands and sent them towards Lord of Dragons. They hit and the monster shattered.

Joey spoke confidently, "And wait, it gets better. I activate Monster Reborn to bring Kaiba's third Blue-Eyes White Dragon back from the graveyard." The third Blue-Eyes ascended onto Joey's side of the field. "Then I'll activate my last face down card, Polymerization to fuse the three Blue-Eyes White Dragons on the field to form Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" The three Blue-Eyes flew in front of Joey into a triangular position. Then they merged together to form a huge whitish blue dragon with three heads and 4500 attack points.

"So? You can't attack with a fusion monster on the turn it's created Wheeler." Reginald clearly didn't concider Joey's new monster to be a threat yet.

Joey just grinned. "Oh I know; but on my next turn, my dragon will crush you. I place one card face down, and my turn's done."

Reginald drew. "We'll see." Once he saw the card that he drew, his face grew into an evil grin. "I sacrifice my Mysterious Puppeteer and my Zolga so I can summon my Guardian Angel Joan, in attack mode." An angel with short blonde hair and long white wings appeared with 2800 attack points." Then he said. "And since I sacrificed Zolga for a tribute summon, my lifepoints are increased by 2000 points." His lifepoints rose to 10,100. Reginald then told Jackal, "Your move."

'I'm surprised Reginald didn't attack my Baby Dragon,' Joey thought. 'Either I'm intimidating him better than I thought, or he's got something planned. I guess I'll find out which soon.'

Jackal drew. "I switch Levia Dragon into defense mode and end my turn."

Joey drew. "My move now, and since my Cure Mermaid is face up on the field, my lifepoints increase by 800 points." His lifepoints rose to 3100. "I'll switch Cure Mermaid into defense mode, and then I'll use Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon to destroy Levia." The mouths on the three headed dragon were glowing white, and then each head unleashed a white blast similar to that of a Blue-Eyes White Dragon towards Levia.

"Wrong Wheeler," Jackal interrupted. "I reveal my face down card, Mirror Force. This trap card reflects your dragon's attack right back at you, and destroys all your monsters that are in attack position."

'Oh boy,' Joey thought, 'this ain't good.'

A clear force field appeared around Levia which blocked the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon's attack. Then the white blasts were deflected back towards Joey. The blasts hit, and destroyed his Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

"Your dragon's been slain.' Reginald explained.

Joey groaned. "I'll place one card face down and end my turn."

Reginald drew. "Guardian Angel Joan, destroy Wheeler's Cure Mermaid now!" The angel outstretched its arms and a white energy ball formed in between them. She then released it towards the Cure Mermaid. The energy ball hit the Cure Mermaid and she shattered. Then Reginald's lifepoints increased to 10,850.

"Hold on," said Joey. "How did your lifepoints increase?"

"My Guardian Angel Joan's special ability. When she destroys a monster in battle, half of that monster's attack points are added to my lifepoints. Don't worry if you don't understand Wheeler, because you'll get another demonstration if you reach your next turn."

After a gesture from Reginald, Jackal drew. "I'm switching Levia Dragon into attack mode. Now destroy Wheeler's Baby Dragon!"

"I activate Waboku," Joey said. "This trap card reduces any attack to 0 damage." Three men in blue cloaks appeared in front of Joey's Baby Dragon. The blast hit them, allowing the Baby Dragon to remain unharmed. "It looks like I'll still have one monster to protect me after all."

"For now you do," Jackal conceded, "but not for long. Make your move."

Joey drew. 'Copycat, that can really help me out here.' "I activate Copycat. This allows me to copy any card from my opponents graveyard. The card I choose, Card of Sanctity."

He, Jackal and Reginald drew until they had six cards in their hands. "Next, I activate Premature Burial. I may lose 800 lifepoints, but now I can bring a monster back from any graveyard. So I'll bring back Yugi's Dark Magician." The magician appeared in front of Joey. "Then finally, I summon Time Wizard!"

'Time Wizard,' Kaiba thought. 'A risky move; but then again, he is in a desperate situation anyway. He just better not screw this up.'

A clock with a red frame around its split yellow and blue face with a purple cape and purple boots appeared, and in its hand it held a wand with a spinner on it. The spinner consisted of two red castles where 12 and 6 o'clock would be, and white skulls split in between them.

"Now I activate Time Wizard's special ability. I'll activate its time roulette. If the spinner lands on a castle, all your monsters are destroyed. Now go time roulette!"

The spinner on Time Wizard's wand spun rapidly.

"That may be Wheeler," said Reginald. "Just don't forget that if Time Wizard's spinner lands on a skull, not only will your monsters be destroyed but you'll also lose half of each of your monsters' attack points from your lifepoints."

'That's what worries me,' thought Joey. 'But Time Wizard's come through for me many times; this one will be no different.'

After forty-five seconds, the spinner began to slow down.

'This is it,'

'Land on a skull!' the three brothers were thinking.

The spinner stopped for the first time on the bottom castle. After a pause, it went to the skull above it. After another longer pause it went onto the next skull. But just as Reginald and Jackal were about to celebrate their stroke of luck, the spinner moved one more time to the final castle. Joey had won the gamble.

"Oh yeah baby," Joey gloated. "Now Time Wizard, show these guys your stuff!"

A squeaky, mechanical "time magic," could be heard from the Time Wizard. It flew up into the air and opened up a time portal directly behind the Baby Dragon and Dark Magician and outstretched its hand with the roulette. Through this portal, 1000 years passed through the duel. Then, all went white. When the duelists next beheld the field, it looked entirely different than before the time warp.

"Since Baby Dragon was on the field, he aged a thousand years to form Thousand Dragon," A huge orange adult dragon with 2400 attack points now stood in front of him. The Dark Magician however wasn't so impressive. Where it once looked young and powerful, it seemed it could barely keep its head up or stop groaning.

"What about your Dark Magician?" Jackal asked in a teasing tone. "Looks like you just made him useless to you."

Joey simply grinned. "We'll see. Now I activate Mystical Space Typhoon, which allows me to destroy one magic or trap card on the field; and the card I choose is Yugi's Dark Door." The Dark Door magic card that Yami had played earlier shattered. "Now, I'll use both my monsters to attack Jackal's lifepoints directly!"

"I activate Negate Attack." Reginald said. "Therefore canceling your attack."

"Don't be too sure, I still have a face down card too, remember? I activate Trap Jammer. All I need to do is discard one card from my hand and I can cancel your trap card's activation."

Reginald groaned. There was nothing else he could do to protect Jackal. The Thousand Dragon and the Dark Sage attacked Jackal, bringing his lifepoints to 0.

"Well Reginald," Joey taunted. "Looks like it's just you and me now."

Reginald laughed. "Don't get too proud of yourself Wheeler. You're down to your last 2300 lifepoints while I have 10,850. You won't beet me so easily, I guarantee you that."

Joey just shrugged. "We'll see. Now, make your move."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

Tristan and Tea had been held prisoner for almost ten minutes now. They each sat tied to their chairs, looking at each other and talking every few minutes and wondering if Mokuba had actually been able to reach the police or if he'd been recaptured by the Breakers.

"I hope Mokuba and the police get here soon," Tea said. "I can't stand being tied to a chair when our friends need help!"

Tristan stared her in the eye. "I know. We just have to hope that Mokuba made it out okay. We can't do anything else."

Tea once again became silent. 'I wonder how Yugi and Joey are doing. I hope they were able to get away from those creeps and help Seto Kaiba escape.' But she knew that at the moment this was a far fetched hope.

"You think Mokuba can make it?" Tristan was now the one asking.

Tea shook her head. "I don't know, but I sure hope so. He has proven to be very cunning and evasive before, but who knows."

Tristan was about to reply, when he heard a faint sound in the air. 'Can it be?' He looked to see if Tea had heard the sound too. She did, and she could tell Tristan heard it too with the look on his face. "They're coming."

Voices from outside the door where Tea and Tristan were could be heard from outside. "Cops!" This of course was followed by the sound of footsteps running away along with the blaring police sirens from the police cars on route. In seconds, the police cars finally pulled up outside the building.

Sounds of the police officers chasing the gang members followed, and Tea and Tristan listened anxiously to what was happening. In a minute, the chases had finally stopped. Not too long after that quick footsteps could be heard running towards where Tea and Tristan were locked up. The footsteps stopped when they reached the door and a familiar voice could be heard. "This is where the Breaker said Tristan is."

'That's Mokuba!' Tristan and Tea thought.

In seconds the door was kicked down, and then police officers with their guns drawn came in with Mokuba behind.

"Mokuba!" Tea said. "You made it!"

Mokuba gave a small giggle. "It was nothing. Being a kid sure does have its advantages."

The police officers made their way over to the two prisoners. "You two alright?" One asked.

Tea and Tristan nodded. "Did you get all the Breakers?" asked Tristan.

"All but Breaker himself. He must've got away while we were pursuing his men. But we will catch him, I promise."

The police officers untied Tea and Tristan.

"What happened to you? And how did you get involved in this mess?"

Tea, Tristan and Mokuba each explained to the officers about the predicament they were in. Tristan spoke mainly about Reginald and his brothers kidnapping Seto Kaiba and Yugi and Joey trying to help him out, Mokuba spoke about how he was kidnapped while Tea spoke about how she was mislead by Billy and thus captured.

"Sounds as if you've been through a lot," the police officer said and looked towards Tristan. "Can you take us to where you left your friends?"

Tristan nodded. "I can. It's a luxury house not too far from here."

"Good. Lead the way."

Tristan, followed by Tea then Mokuba, then the police officers left the room and headed outside to the police cars.

"I just hope the others are okay." Tea said.

Mokuba gave a slight grin. "Don't worry Tea; Yugi, Joey and my brother can take care of themselves. They'll be alright, I know it."

"I hope you're right."

Tea, Tristan and Mokuba entered the rear of the lead police officer's car. Once the officer sat in the driver's seat, he started the car and gunned the throttle; racing towards the remaining prisoners with all the speed the police cars could muster.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

Reginald drew his card. "I play one monster and one trap face down. Your move."

Joey drew. "Fine. Now that it's my turn again, I'll use my Thousand Dragon to attack your face down monster."

A tannish smoke flared from the orange dragon's nostrils and aimed towards Reginald's face down monster. It hit, causing a goblin-like figure to appear and shatter.

"Thanks Wheeler," Reginald said. "Whenever Spear Criten is destroyed in battle, we can both bring one monster back from our respective graveyards. And I think you know what card I'm bringing back, don't you?"

"Guardian Angel Joan."

"Bingo." Guardian Angel Joan reappeared in front of Reginald. "Now, which monster are you bringing back?"

Joey grinned. "The one and only Jinzo!" Jinzo reappeared on the field. "And since Jinzo's back on the field, your trap card is destroyed and traps are useless again." Red blasts emanated from Jinzo's eyes, hit Reginald's face down card and destroyed it. "Now I'll use Dark Sage to destroy your Guardian Angel Joan!" The blasts emanated again and aimed towards Joan.

"Wrong Wheeler," A swarm of Kuribo appeared in front of Guardian Angel Joan and absorbed the blast. "By discarding Kuribo to the graveyard, your attack became worthless."

The Kuribo disappeared.

"Nice save bro," Jackal told Reginald, who gave him a smile of affirmation.

"I play one card face down and end my turn." Joey finally said.

Yami, Kaiba, Horris and Jackal were all watching the duel anxiously.

'Well,' Yami thought, 'at least Reginald can't use traps anymore. But Reginald has been very resourceful, and I doubt that will last long. But I know Joey will pull through.'

"How am I doing Kaiba?" Joey asked teasingly.

Kaiba just turned away from Wheeler. "The same as always. Now get on with the duel already. The sooner it's over the quicker I can rescue Mokuba!"

Joey groaned, and then looked to Reginald. "Your move."

Reginald drew. "I play one monster face down in defense mode. Next my Guardian Angel Joan will destroy your Jinzo!"

The angel outstretched her arms and a white ball formed between them, finally pushing out towards Jinzo.

"Not so fast," Joey cried. "I activate my face down card, Graceful Dice," A miniature man holding a blue die was floating in the air between Joey and his monsters. "Whatever number I roll on the die will determine how much stronger my Jinzo will become for this turn. Go Graceful Dice!"

The man let go of the die and it started to roll.

'Come on, show me some love.' Joey thought.

Everyone watched the die roll; anxious to see what would number would land face up. Finally the die slowed down and finally landed with of all numbers, the number one landing face up.

"A one! Now Jinzo's attack strength will remain the same!"

Reginald smiled. "As I was saying, Guardian Angel Joan, destroy Jinzo." The blast which had aimed for Jinzo earlier hit Jinzo, causing it to shatter on impact, reducing Joey's lifepoints to 1900 and increasing Reginald's lifepoints to 12,050. "I play one more card face down. Make your move Wheeler."

Joey drew. "Alright. Now Dark Sage destroy Guardian Angel Joan!" The Dark Sage's eyes lit blue as it lifted its staff to attack.

"I activate Malevolent Nuzzler." Reginald interrupted. "Increasing my Guardian Angel Joan's attack strength by 700 points." Guardian Angel Joan's attack strength increased from 2800 to 3500. "Now destroy Wheeler's Dark Sage!"

The Dark Sage's attack fizzled upon contact with Guardian Angel Joan. Then Joan opened her arms and a white blast came from the middle of her chest aimed towards the Dark Sage.

"Not so fast."I activate Deal of Phantom. This trap card increases any one of my monsters' strength by 100 points for one turn. And since I have fourteen cards in my graveyard, my Dark Sage gains 1400 points." The Dark Sage's attack points rose from 3200 to 4600. Joan's blast did the same as the Dark Sage's previous attack, and then the Dark Sage attacked again. Guardian Angel Joan screamed and shattered, causing Reginald's lifepoints to decrease to 10,950.

Joey smiled. "Wait, I'm not done yet. Now Thousand Dragon attack Reginald's lifepoints directly!" A creamish colored smoke emanated from the dragons' nostrils and aimed towards Reginald. It impacted Reginald and he could feel the coarse smoke as if it was real and his lifepoints decreased again to 8550. "Your turn."

Reginald drew. "I play one card face down and end my turn."

Joey drew. "Fine with me. Thousand Dragon attack!" The dragon attacked and Reginald's lifepoints reduced to 6150. "Now it's my Dark Sage's turn for some fun again. Wipe out even more of his lifepoints." The Dark Sage did and Reginald's lifepoints decreased to 2950.

Reginald laughed. "You fool; you fell right into my trap. I activate Inferno Tempest."

'Oh no,' Yami thought silently. 'This isn't good.'

"Inferno Tempest?" Joey was unfamiliar with that card. "What does that do?"

"Whenever I lose 3000 or more lifepoints due to one attack, this magic card forces us to remove all monsters from our decks and graveyards from play."

"Say _what_?"

"You heard me Wheeler. Now get rid of your monsters."

Joey groaned. "Fine." He did. "I'll play one card face down and end my turn."

Reginald drew. "I place one card face down. Your turn."

'Reginald has this duel in the bag,' Jackal and Horris thought. They knew what Reginald's face down card was.

Joey drew. 'Oh man, thanks to Reginald's Inferno Tempest I lost all my monsters in my deck and my graveyard. Fortunately I still have my Flame Swordsman in my hand, but I better protect my two monsters just in case.' He looked then looked at the card he drew. 'Yes! This will help me big time.' "I place one card face down also. Make your move."

Reginald drew. "This game is over Wheeler," Reginald pointed to his face down card. "I activate Return From the Different Dimention. All I have to do is pay half of my lifepoints in order to bring as many monsters that have been removed from play as I can."

'Oh boy,' thought Joey.

"Now I bring back Guardian Angel Joan, Kaiba's three Blue-Eyes White Dragons, and Yugi's Dark Magician." Reginald's lifepoints reduced to 1475, then a huge portal opened in front of Reginald and all five monsters appeared. "Now it's time for me to end this duel. I activate Megamorph. If my lifepoints are lower than my opponents, the attack points of my monsters double. So now I'll make my Guardian Angel Joan even stronger." Joan's attack strength increased to 5600. "Now destroy Joey's Dark Sage!" Joan outstretched her arms and like before a white blast emanated and aimed for the Dark Sage.

"Not yet," Joey said. "I activate Skull Dice. I roll a die and depending on how high I roll is how much weaker your monster gets." A miniature flying devil wearing a black mask appeared, a red die in its hands.

Reginald groaned. 'No. If he rolls a three or higher, I'll lose the duel!'

"Luck may not have been on my side when I activated Graceful Dice, but hopefully now it will be. Now let's see what I roll."

The devil-like figure let go of the die and released it. It rolled in what seemed like slow motion to everyone there.

'Come on,' Joey thought to himself. 'Don't roll a one or a two.'

'Roll a one or two,' Reginald thought to himself.

The die slowed down, and the tension could be seen on everyone's face. Then it finally stopped, landing on a four.

"Yes," Joey practically screamed. "Now your monster loses most of its attack points." Guardian Angel Joan's attack points decreased to 1400. "Now Dark Sage, wipe out Guardian Angel Joan _again_," The blast hit and didn't phase the Dark Sage. Then the Dark Sage counterattacked and Joan shattered, and Reginald's lifepoints reduced to 0. "And that means _I _win."

Reginald fell to his knees. "I lost!" Tears started to form in his eyes as Jackal and Horris went over to console their brother.

'Joey did it,' Yugi thought. 'I knew he would.'

"You did a good job Reg," Jackal was telling Reginald.

Reginald slowly stood up, pure anger in his eyes.

"Your brother's right Reginald," Joey said. "You did put up a great fight."

"Keep your pity, I don't need it." Reginald looked bitterly to Kaiba. "I'll bet you're really happy now aren't ya? First you took my father from me, and now you embarrass me in front of my brothers like this."

"I didn't take your father from you at all," Kaiba said with no remorse on his face at all. "You're father's weak ego was what took him away from you. If he wasn't so weak, this whole problem never would've come about in the first place, so don't go blaming me or my family for _your_ problems."

Reginald gave another groan as police sirens blared outside.

"Is that what I think it is?" Joey asked hopefully.

"It is," Yami replied.

In seconds, police cars pulled up outside and stormed into the building, their guns drawn. Once they entered the room where the duel had taken place, one of the many cops who had arrived ordered "Freeze." The officers surrounded the three brothers, cuffed them and brought them to the police cars.

"This isn't over Kaiba!" Reginald called.

'Sure,' Kaiba thought sarcastically.

Then more officers entered the room, followed by Tea, Tristan and Mokuba.

"Mokuba," Kaiba called out to his younger brother.

"Tea, Tristan," Yami called at the same time.

The three newly arrived friends approached the others.

"Are you three alright?" Yami asked.

"Yea we're fine," Mokuba replied. "Thank you guys for helping us."

Kaiba turned his attention to the officer standing next to Mokuba. "Did you catch the losers who kidnapped Mokuba?"

The officer nodded. "All but one. Breaker is still out there, but we'll find him."

"Breaker?" Kaiba asked. "As in the gang leader Breaker?"

The officer nodded. "Don't worry, we'll catch him soon enough. Right now we better get you all out of here."

Everyone agreed and followed the police officer out of the building. But unbeknownst to them, a few buildings down Breaker was watching, and planning. 'You may have outsmarted my men Kaiba, but you won't be so lucky when you deal with me. This isn't over."

The End


End file.
